This invention relates in general to swings and, more particularly, to two-legged swings with a single swing arm, powered by a spring motor, but which provides a simple structure for imparting rocking motion to the swing arm, for making the motor easily detachable, and for pivoting the swing seat.
Demonstrative of the state of the art are the patents to Foster, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,117 and 4,181,299. The former teaches a two-legged swing, but does not provide the advantage of a readily replaceable swing motor assembly, nor of a simple coupling means between the swing motor and the swing arm. The latter teaches a detachable motor, but it is incorporated into a four-legged swing with two swing arms. The motor is coupled to both a swing arm and a swing bar which is in the space between the legs. Further, neither patent provides the advantage of a swing seat which can be pivoted.
Therefore, among several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a simple mechanism for imparting rocking motion in a two-legged swing; the provision of such a mechanism which allows the rocking means to be easily detached for service or replacement; which results in a reduction of the number of parts required; and which is easy and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain; and the provision of a swing seat that can be pivoted into either a horizontal or a reclining position.
Briefly, the invention involves a swing comprising a frame, a leg, a base, and a cantilevered support structure. The leg has both upper and lower portions. The base is joined to the lower portion of the leg. The support structure is joined to the upper portion of the leg and has a coupling means at a distal end. A swing arm hangs from the support structure from a center of rotation located anteriorly of the leg means without need for additional leg structure anteriorly of the center of rotation and is capable of swinging movement by rotating axially about the support structure. Rocking means, namely a spring motor is connected to the swing arm by a single bracket anteriorly of the support structure and the swing arm for imparting rocking motion to the swing arm. The bracket has both upper and lower portions. The lower portion of the bracket is connected to an upper portion of the swing arm. The upper portion of the bracket has an opening and extends to opposite the coupling means. The spring motor has an operating shaft anteriorly of the bracket inserted through the opening of the bracket into the coupling means, such that the portion of the shaft in the bracket is a moving portion and the portion of the shaft coupled to the support structure is a stationary portion.